15 ans après
by FrKioonix
Summary: Quinze ans après la quatrième grande guerre ninja, le nanadaime Hokage à réussi à instaurer une paix durable sur le monde entier. Le rêve de Naruto était enfin accomplie. Mais tout n'est pas si rose, loin de là. De nombreuses personnes seront là pour lui entraver sa route. Personne ne sera à l'abri de ce cauchemar imminent. Tous seront concernés.
1. Chapter 1

**L'après guerre**

**Chapitre 1**

« **C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? **»

« **Si j'employais toute ma puissance, cela ferait longtemps que je t'aurais broyé, Naruto...** »

Kurama et Naruto se faisaient face. Les vêtements de Naruto étaient en piteux état. Le souffle court, il lui répondit :

« **Arrête d'être arrogant ! Donne toi à fond !** »

Kurama, lui, était couché sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se lever pour combattre Naruto. Seul ses neuf queues fouettaient l'air derrière lui.

Tout à coup, prit d'un élan, Kurama décida de se lever. Il regardait Naruto d'un air las et méprisant.

« **Je vais te donner une bonne leçon, petit.** »

Naruto sourit et se mit en garde, il attendit que son ami lance l'offensive. Une grande tension s'installa sur la clairière. Les deux amis donnaient beaucoup d'importance à ses entraînements secrets, c'étaient leurs moyens à eux de se prouver leur affections mutuelles. Un nuage cacha le soleil.

« **On va rester là longtemps ? J'ai du boulot moi...** » dit Naruto pour provoquer son adversaire.

Kurama profita de ce moment de distraction pour attaquer. Il leva son poing en l'air et l'abattit violemment sur le sol. Toute la terre se mit à trembler. Voyant que Naruto était déséquilibré, Kurama s'élança vers lui, gueule ouverte. Naruto utilisa son _Hiraishin No Jutsu (__Vol du Dieu de la Foudre)_ pour se téléporter derrière Kurama. Naruto sauta en l'air et créa un clone.

« _**Odama Rasengan ! (Orbe tourbillonnant géant) ! »**_

Une énorme boule de chakra bleue apparut au bout de sa main. Naruto prit appui sur son clone et fonça droit sur Kurama.

« **Prévisible...** » siffla Kurama entre ses dents.

Celui-ci se retourna à une vitesse folle, surprenant Naruto. Kurama était maintenant en face de lui. Il ouvrit la gueule et un vent violent s'en échappa et souffla Naruto, son clone ainsi que sa technique. Il retomba une dizaine de mètres plus loin, dans la forêt. Kurama, qui ne voyait plus son ennemi, tendit l'oreille. C'est là qu'il entendit :

« _**Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Mutli clonage de l'ombre) ! » **_

Kurama hurla de rire.

« **Hahahaha ! Tu es tellement simpliste !** »

Mais Kurama arrêta de rigoler net en voyant qu'une dizaine de milliers de clones sortirent de la forêt, avec chacun, un _rasengan (orbe tourbillonnant)_ au bout de chaque bras. Mais il en fallait plus pour effrayer Kurama. Il se retourna et balaya tous les clones d'un simple coup de queue. Il était maintenant seul dans la clairière, Naruto n'était pas présent parmi ces clones.

« **Alors ? C'est tout ? J'en attendais plus de la part du Nanadaime Hokage ! **»

C'est là que Kurama vit une ombre apparaître sur le sol. Elle grandissait de plus en plus. Il leva la tête.

« **Qu'est-ce que... ?** »

Un gigantesque _rasengan_ d'au moins cinq cents mêtres de diamètre s'approchait de lui. Kurama reprit son calme.

«** Impressionnant mais facilement esquivable.** » conclut-il, d'un air moqueur.

« **Tu n'iras pas bien loin ! **» cria une voix en dessous de lui.

Kurama tourna la tête et remarqua qu'une dizaine de clones lui tenait chaque membres. Il essaya de bouger mais en vain.

« **Comment ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger ? **»

Il tendit sa tête vers un des clones et l'attrapa avec sa gueule, c'est là qu'il remarqua, dans les yeux du clone, que ses pupilles étaient horizontales. L'énergie de la nature : le mode _Sennin (ermite). _Le _rasengan _géant se rapprochait de plus en plus de Kurama.

« **Il faut que j'esquive sinon ça va faire très mal...** » paniqua Kurama.

Il ne voyait aucune solution, il se prépara à encaisser l'attaque. L'orbe s'écrasa sur le dos de Kurama. Il poussa un cri de rage et de douleur qui se fit entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. La technique créa des vents violents tranchant, au passage, la fourrure et la peau de Kurama. Il fut littéralement écrasé par la technique. Il s'effondra sur le sol sous le poids de celle-ci.

« **Comme prévu, nous allons vous dire dans quelle équipe vous êtes. **» Toute la classe était silencieuse. Les élèves attendaient ce moment depuis longtemps. Bolt était assis au fond de la classe, lui aussi était silencieux. Étant le fils de Nanadaime Hokage, il devait avoir un comportement irréprochable. Il portait un t-shirt orange et un jeans blanc. Ses cheveux blond, qu'il tenait de son père, était en bataille. Son visage était paisible. Il tenait son calme de sa mère, Hinata Hyûga. En revanche, il possédait certaines manières de son père.

Au premier rang se trouvait Salada Uchiwa, la fille de la ninja médecin en chef, Sakura Haruno et du chef de l'anbu Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle était, physiquement, comme son père : ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient noir comme la nuit mais elle tenait son tempérament de sa mère. Ce qui faisait d'elle une vraie furie impulsive et violente. Elle portait une robe noire et des lunettes rouges.

« **Et maintenant équipe sept : Bolt Uzumaki, Salada Uchiwa et Zazaku Kaguya. **»

Bolt et Salada écarquillèrent les yeux. La simple mention de ce nom les faisait frissonner.

«** Pas lui... **»

Bolt tourna la tête et regarda Zazaku. Il était assis au coin opposé de la salle. Bolt ne l'aimait pas et c'était réciproque. Lors des exercices de combat, celui-ci était d'une efficacité redoutable : pas de sentiments, de remords ou de quelconque hésitation dans ses mouvements. Il a envoyé une vingtaine de ces camarades à l'hôpital, dont Bolt, Salada et même Shino sensei. Il ne présenta aucune excuses. Il avait juste dit pour se justifier : c'est ça, un ninja. Des paroles froides et archaïques. Le ninja d'aujourd'hui n'est plus une arme sans sentiments. Du moins, plus à Konoha.

Zazaku, qui vit que Bolt l'observait, tourna lui aussi la tête. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Zazaku était un beau jeune homme : un visage pâle d'où émanait une certaine insouciance et des yeux d'un bleus profond. La seule chose qui troublait ce visage était la légère cicatrice sous ses lèvres. Il avait aussi des cheveux d'un blanc étincelant, un caractère héréditaire de ce clan. Il était habillé simplement : un pull sur lequel était brodé le symbole infini, un jeans noir et des baskets noires.

Bolt regarda ensuite Salada et son visage s'apaisa.

« **Je suis content d'être avec toi, Sasa...** » pensa-t-il.

Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petit. Quasi inséparable, ils ont tout vécu ensemble mais cela n'empêchait pas Bolt de calmer, par moment, le tempérament vif de Salada.

« **Un vrai garçon manqué celle-la...** » désespéra Bolt en baissant la tête.

« **Nous vous présenterons vos senseis demain. Vous avez quartier libre jusque la.** » ajouta Shino sensei en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Mais tous les élèves regardaient dehors, certains étaient excités, d'autres complètement effrayés. Shino se leva pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si perturbant. Il regarda par la fenêtre. C'est là qu'il la vit. En dehors du village, dans une des forêts alentour de Konoha, une gigantesque boule bleue, qui descendaient vers le sol. Shino qui avait des lunettes possédant un zoom, aperçut Naruto au sommet de cette boule.

« **Le maître Hokage se bat ?! **» murmura Shino.

« **Les enfants ! Aller vous ranger dans le couloir ! **» cria t-il à ses élèves.

Aucun ne bougea, ils étaient bien trop concentrés sur ce qu'il se passait dehors. Shino, qui n'arrivait pas à se faire obéir, déploya une multitude d'insectes qui soulevèrent tous les élèves.

« **Maintenant, on va tous aller en lieu sur et dans le plus grand calme ! C'est compris !?** » dit Shino qui avait retrouvé son autorité.

Les insectes déposèrent les enfants sur le sol et retournèrent dans les manches de Shino.

Tout le monde se dirigeait vers la sortie, sauf Bolt, qui avait sauté par la fenêtre pendant que Shino avait le dos tourné.

« **J'arrive papa.** »


	2. Chapitre 2

**L'après guerre**

**Chapitre 2**

Bolt allait de toit en toit. De nombreux Jonins l'avaient dépassé pour se rendre sur le lieu du combat. Bolt jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux rues qui défilaient sous ses pieds.

« **Ils évacuent tout le monde.** » se dit-il à lui même.

Il vit également que de nombreux ninjas des forces spéciales s'étaient déployés dans toute la ville, prêt au combat. Bolt s'arrêta net et se retourna.

« **Maman... **»

Il retourna sur ses pas.

« **Comment ça un entraînement ? **» dit Sakura les mains sur les hanches, complètement révoltée.

« **Kurama et moi faisons régulièrement des entraînements.** » répondit Naruto qui se tenait devant elle.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière cette dernière.

« **Nous avons vu ton **_**rasengan**_** géant.. Tu cherchais à tuer Kurama ? **» Kakashi s'avança au niveau de Sakura.

Naruto, en le voyant, se pencha respectueusement pour le saluer.

« **Je voulais lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable.** » répondit Naruto en se retournant vers Kurama.

Il était assis. De nombreuses balafres étaient visibles sur son corps mais les blessures guérissaient à vue d'œil.

« **Nous avions lancé l'alerte rouge. Nous avons commencé à évacuer tout le monde. **» rajouta Kakashi.

Naruto tourna le dos à Kurama, ferma les yeux et cria :

« _**Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu ! (Multi clonage de l'ombre !) »**_

Une dizaine de milliers de clones apparurent. Ils se lancèrent tous vers Konoha. Kakashi demanda :

« **Tu vas tout arranger n'est-ce-pas ?** »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de regarder ses clones partirent vers le village.

Les ninjas qui s'étaient déplacés étaient maintenant soulagés. Naruto reconnut Saï, Shikamaru, Ino, Chôji et Konohamaru.

« **Vous pouvez retourner chez vous, mes amis. Laissez mes clones régler ça. Allez rassurer vos familles.** » cria Naruto sur un ton autoritaire.

Tout le monde se retourna et ils marchèrent calmement vers le village, le cœur léger. Shikamaru s'approcha de Naruto. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

« **Il va falloir que tu t'expliques à tous les habitants. Ils voudront plus d'explications...** » rétorqua Shikamaru.

Après un petit moment de réflexion, Naruto déclara :

« **Fait tourner la nouvelle : demain, le Nanadaime Hokage fera un discours sur la place publique à 11 heures précise. **»

Shikamaru hocha la tête, satisfait.

« **Très bien. **»

Il se retourna lui aussi et retourna au village. Naruto était maintenant seul avec Kurama.

« **On aura vraiment créé des problèmes cette fois ci, hein ?** » dit Naruto en s'essuyant les vêtements.

Kurama ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se coucher en soupirant. Naruto remit son chapeau de Hokage.

**« On se voit plus tard ? »** demanda Naruto.

Kurama tendit le poing vers Naruto. Ce dernier souria et plaça son poing contre celui de Kurama. Ce geste était le symbole de leur grande amitié. Naruto éprouvait envers Kurama, un profond respect. C'était la seule personne qui l'avais protégé et observé tout au long de sa vie. Comme un père l'aurait fait.

Hinata était assise sur le sol. Himawari était dans ses bras. Bolt se tenait debout, à côté de sa mère. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages. Toutes les personnes du village avaient été évacués sauf eux. Ils avaient refusés de partir. Ils préféraient attendre le retour de Naruto. Quatre membres de l'anbu entouraient cette famille. Ils avaient un ordre simple, donné par Saï lui même : protéger et escorter la famille du Hokage jusqu'à la fin de la possible attaque ennemie et au péril de leurs vies.

Himawari était pétrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais vécu ça. Son jolie visage était paralysée par la peur. Ses petits yeux bleus laissaient couler des larmes chaudes. Son corps frêle tremblait.

Bolt, quant à lui, était droit comme un piquet, prêt à en découdre pour protéger sa mère et sa sœur comme son père le ferait. Certes, il avait peur mais il avait confiance en son esprit de discernement et en ses capacités. Après tout, il était le deuxième de sa classe... après Zazaku. Il savait aussi que sa mère donnerait sa vie pour eux. C'était le devoir d'une mère.

« **Quelqu'un arrive.** » déclara un des membres de l'anbu.

Tous sortirent leurs épées. Himawari cacha sa tête dans les bras de sa mère. Un silence insupportable s'installa sur la pièce. Les membres de l'anbu étaient calmes. Ils se contentaient d'attendre que la porte s'ouvre, de pouvoir agir. Bolt tremblait maintenant de tous ses membres. C'était une énorme pression à gérer pour un simple enfant. Il n'avait quasiment jamais eu peur pour sa vie. Hinata qui sentit la détresse de son fils, lui prit la main pour le rassurer. Bolt la regarda.

« **Maman ?** »

Les yeux de sa mère avaient changé. Les veines autour de ceux-ci ressortaient. Le _Byakûgan (l'œil blanc). _Bolt était rassuré. Maman était forte. Un ninja redoutable qui n'hésitait à se salir les mains pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

La poignée de la porte se baissa. Les hommes de l'anbu ne bougèrent pas. Hinata lâcha Himawari et Bolt pour se lever.

« **Restez derrière moi les enfants.** »

Bolt prit sa sœur dans ses bras et recula. Sa mère lui paru plus grande qu'avant. Aucune hésitation dans son regards, aucune faiblesses. Il était fière d'être son fils.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Hinata sonda la personne à travers la porte.

« **C'est... **» murmura t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'un des hommes de l'anbu avait déjà foncé sur la porte. Son épée transperçait le bois. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. L'homme retira l'épée de la porte. Du sang. La lame en était couverte. Cette lame n'avait pas que transpercé la porte, elle avait également transpercé l'homme qui s'y tenait derrière. On entendit un corps s'effondrer

contre la porte, l'ouvrant au passage. Tous virent et reconnurent cette personne. Son corps inerte gisait sur le sol. Hinata tomba sur à genoux. Bolt écarquilla les yeux. Il reconnut lui aussi cette personne. C'était son père.


	3. Chapitre 3

**L'après Guerre**

Chapitre 3

Son corps était là, sur le sol. Hinata fondit en larmes. Bolt et sa sœur coururent vers leur père. Une des membres de l'anbu attrapa Bolt et Himawari, les empêchant de s'infliger ce spectacle. Bolt hurlait, se débattant corps et âme pour rejoindre son père. Himawari ne disait rien. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père ne bougeait plus.

L'homme qui avait poignardé le Hokage s'approcha du corps. Il se mit à genoux et examina le corps.

« **C'est bon. **» murmura-t-il.

Le corps disparut dans un écran de fumée. Hinata écarquilla les yeux, elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Bolt arrêta de se débattre. Lui, son fils, n'avait pas été capable de reconnaître un clone de son père. Bolt baissa la tête, honteux. Le membre de l'anbu déposa les enfants sur le sol. Ils restèrent immobiles. Hinata se leva et sortit. Un magnifique spectacle se jouait devant elle. Des centaines de clones de Naruto traversaient les rues. Naruto raccompagnait les gens chez eux, les rassurait. Il les aidait. Il voulait, et faisait en sorte, que tout redevienne normal. Bolt et Himawari sortirent eux aussi. Leurs visages s'émerveillèrent. Ils s'en voulaient d'avoir cru que leur père était mort si facilement. Une vie d'efforts et de combats, réduit à néant en un seul coup d'épée. Ce n'était pas possible. Tous regardèrent le travail de Naruto, fier de lui. Naruto, depuis son élection, à instaurer une paix durable. Il avait fait en sorte que les enfants du village n'aient pas à connaître le malheur et le désespoir de la guerre. Il avait mit en place un système démocratique où le peuple était « le roi » du village.

Hinata prit Himawari dans ses bras.

« **Ne vous en faîtes pas... Papa sera bientôt de retour.** » affirma-t-elle, pleine d'assurance.

Une larme perla au coin de son œil.

La nuit était tombée sur Konoha. La lune était pleine, offrant à tous les habitants, une lumière douce. Le village était calme. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, néanmoins les villageois se posaient beaucoup de questions : qu'est-ce qui avait causé tant de soucis ? Pourquoi le maître Hokage s'est-il battu ? Contre qui ? Mais grâce à Naruto tout était redevenu normal et la nouvelle comme quoi un discours du Hokage aurait bien lieu demain à 11 heures avait bien circulée.

Naruto était couché dans son lit. Hinata posa sa tête sur son torse qui était nu.

Il leur avait expliqué, à elle et aux enfants, ce qu'il c'était passé. Hinata s'énerva dans un premier temps, répétant sans cesse que Naruto avait eu un comportement puéril et irresponsable. Et au fur et à mesure de la soirée, elle comprit que Naruto s'en voulait. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à personne, surtout pas Naruto. C'était dans sa nature. Quant aux enfants, ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient juste heureux que leur père était en vie.

« **Que vas-tu dire à ton discours demain ?** » demanda-t-elle en tournant son doigt autour du nombril de Naruto.

« **Je vais tout leur dire. Je vais être franc. Et surtout m'excuser. J'ai causé énormément de soucis.** »

Hinata, satisfaite de cette réponse, releva la tête. Elle s'approcha doucement du visage de Naruto. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Naruto. Leur baiser était passionné, plein de sensualité et d'amour. Naruto posa sa main sur la cuisse d' Hinata. Les baisers de Naruto devinrent de plus en plus fougueux, de plus en plus insistant. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps d' Hinata. Tout deux passèrent une nuit amoureuse, se réconfortant de cette journée si forte en émotions.

La quasi totalité des habitants étaient présent, seul les enfants, qui était à l'école, étaient absents. Naruto faisait face au public. Il était placé sur une estrade. De nombreux micros étaient posés sur le pupitre qui séparait Naruto de la foule. Il regarda attentivement cette énorme foule, qui c'était rassemblée pour lui, le nanadaime Hokage. Il ne connaissait pas toutes ces personnes mais ils faisaient tous partis d'une grande famille : la famille de Konoha. Naruto en était le pilier. Inébranlable. Il bomba le torse, prêt à parler. Tous les habitants étaient suspendu à ses lèvres. Un grand soleil accompagnait Naruto, lui donnant du baume au cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parlait en public mais il avait une impression étrange. L'impression d'être un enfant devant eux. Il prit son courage à deux mains. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix forte :

«** Je vous ai mis en danger. **» Son regard scruta tous les habitants.

« **Je vous ai mis en danger à cause de mon ignorance et de mon insouciance. Je vous ai mis en danger car j'ai voulu m'entraîner avec mon ami, Kurama. Kurama et moi nous entraînons en secret depuis longtemps maintenant. Cela nous permet de nous prouver notre amitié et notre respect. Mais que vaut notre amitié face à l'amitié, le respect, la vie de centaines de millier de personnes ? Je m'en veut... Je m'en veut d'avoir été incompétent et négligeant. Vous avez voté, il y a de cela deux ans, pour moi. Vous m'avez accordé votre confiance. Je vous ai trahis.** » Naruto baissa la tête, honteux.

Les habitants ne régissaient pas. Ils voyaient, à l'expression et dans la voix de Naruto, qu'il était sincère. Il ne récitait pas un texte écrit sur un simple bout de papier. Ses mots venaient du cœur. Mais malgré ça... certaines personnes lui en voulaient. Comme il l'a dit, il a mis en danger leurs vie. D'autant plus qu'il les a déranger dans leurs occupations. Il a dérangé des hôpitaux, des médecins. De nombreux malades ont du être transportés. Naruto releva la tête.

« **J'ai fais une erreur. C'est vrai. Mais j'ai fais en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre rapidement. Nous ne déplorons, heureusement, aucune victime. J'ai foi en notre village, en mon peuple, en nos droits. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne plus vous décevoir. Je suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour que le moindre individu de ce village soit heureux. Je veux instaurer une paix durable, pour que nos enfants grandissent normalement. Et j'ai confiance en vous. Vous avez fait le bon choix. Je ferais honneur à tous mes prédécesseurs. Et je VOUS ferais honneur. Vous êtes les « rois » de ce village. On a toujours cru à tort que les piliers du village étaient les Hokages mais les vrais piliers... c'est VOUS !** »

La voix de Naruto avait touché les habitants en plein cœur. Ses morts résonnèrent dans leurs esprit. Tous furent émus par ce discours. Tous virent la détermination de cet homme qui avait sauvé le monde des ninjas à plusieurs reprises.

Une personne se mit à applaudir. Puis une autre personne. Une troisième. Une quatrième. Les applaudissements retentissaient à travers le village. Plus intense à chaque secondes. La foule acclamait Naruto, criant son nom, brandissant leurs poings. Il assistait à ce spectacle, étonné. Des larmes de joies perlèrent dans le coin de ses yeux. Il était soulagé.

Au fond de la foule, un homme avait assisté à ce discours. Il se retourna et s'éloigna. Il portait un long manteau noir. Une capuche empêchait de voir son visage. On pouvait seulement apercevoir un large sourire se dessiner sur celui-ci. Un sourire menaçant, à glacer le sang.


	4. Chapter 4

**15 ans après**

_Chapitre 4_

Toute la foule se dispersa dans une panique générale. Des cris retentissaient. Les gens se bousculaient, se marchaient dessus. Tous voulaient s'enfuir de cette horreur. De nombreux corps gisaient sur le sol: une dizaine ou une vingtaine. Une femme était agenouillée devant un corps éventré. Elle était couverte de sang. Son mari était mort. Elle hurlait mais ses cris se cofondèrent avec ceux de la foule. Des bras, des jambes, des organes étaient étalés par terre. Certains blessés, à qui il manquait des membres, étaient laissés à l'abandon. Personne ne s'en occupait. Tout le monde ne se préoccupait que d'une seule chose : leur survie. Naruto assistait à ce spectacle, impuissant. Il voyait la foule se bousculer, se frapper,se détruire. Le centre de la foule... c'est là que la bombe avait explosée. Le souffle de l'explosion avait balayé les personnes les plus proches du centre. Elle avait été si violente, qu'un homme avait été projeté sur l'estrade, devant Naruto. Il l'avait reconnu. C'était Iruka. Son bras gauche avait été arraché. Naruto se pencha sur son corps et tâta son pouls. Il ne sentit rien. Naruto se releva, choqué. Un homme courut vers lui. C'était Gaï, un des conseillers du nanadaime Hokage.

«** Naruto ! Il nous faut des ordres ! Donne-nous tes instructions maintenant !** » dit Gaï dans la panique.

«** D-D'accord... **» répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il se concentra et analysa la situation. Au bout de quelques secondes, il rouvrit les yeux, prêt à donner ses ordres.

« **Mobilisez la totalité des troupes ! Les membres de l'anbu seront chargés de surveiller les frontières du village. Personne ne doit sortir. Les **_**jonins**_** et **_**chunins**_** seront chargés de calmer la foule. Évitez le pillage et les émeutes. Il faut que tout le monde se calme.** » Sa voix fut forte et ses ordres non discutables.

Gaï hocha la tête. Il se fraya un passage à travers la foule qui s'était presque dispersée. Naruto descendit de son estrade en courant. Il scruta la foule. Il ne voyait pas Hinata. Elle était venue, c'est sûr. Peut-être avait-elle fuit ? Non. Elle aurait rejoint Naruto pour l'aider. Toute la foule s'était maintenant évanouie. On entendaient des cris au loin. Naruto regardait devant lui. Seulement quelques personnes aidaient les blessés. D'autres pleuraient. D'autres cherchaient leurs proches. Il était impossible pour Naruto de compter les victimes. Une cinquantaine ? Une soixantaine ? Il ne savait pas. Naruto regardait ce sombre spectacle, terrifié. Il devait agir et vite, laisser ses sentiments de côtés. Apparemment, la population avait été maîtrisée. Un calme de mort, effrayant, perturbant était tombé sur le village. Il devait aller vérifier l'état de ses hommes, voir si l'anbu avait intercepté des étrangers à la sortie du village. Il invoqua une centaine de clones. Ils se dispersèrent tous sans un mot. Certains se dirigeaient vers les frontières, sautant de toit en toit et d'autres s'éparpillèrent dans les rues afin d'aider les blessés. Naruto regarda ses copies s'éloigner. Une brise fraîche caressa son visage, soulevant au passage son manteau. Il s'inquiétait pour Hinata mais ses pensées étaient dirigées vers quelqu'un d'autre... Ou plutôt par d'autres personnes.

« **Les enfants...** »

Malgré ses obligations de Hokage il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé à eux. Il devait aller les voir, c'était plus fort que lui.

« **Ils ont du être évacués vers les visages de pierres... **»

Il se retourna, laissant ses clones et ses amis régler tout ça. Il leur faisait confiance.

L'homme encapuchonné avançait calmement dans les ruelles sombres, c'est lui qui avait placé la bombe au centre de la foule. Il était fier de lui, tout simplement. Il souriait de temps en temps en changeant de ruelle. Il traversait la foule en marchant. Personne ne le remarquait. Il changeait de chemin quand il voyait des ninjas du village. Il voulait éviter de croiser leurs regards. Il ne voulait laisser aucune traces, aucun indices, aucune pistes. Il arriva vers les frontières du village. Un mur d'au moins dix mètres de haut lui bloquait la route. Il leva la tête. Des ninjas masqués étaient en haut de celui-ci, ils scrutaient l'intérieur du village, à la recherche des individus suspects. Il les compta. Un. Deux. Trois. C'est là qu'un des membres de l'anbu le remarqua. Il tourna la tête vers un de ses alliés et fit un signe de main. Trois ninjas sautèrent du mur et atterrirent juste devant lui.

« **Peut-on vous aider ? **»

L'homme encapuchonné sourit. Il se mit à rire. Un rire à glacer le sang. Un rire froid, dénué de sentiments. Un rire maléfique.

« **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?** » questionna un des membres de l'anbu.

L'homme arrêta de rire et se figea.

« **Pourquoi parlez-vous ?** » leur répondit-il « **Les morts ne parlent pas... **»

Il sortit alors une longue épée de sa manche et trancha la tête du membre en face de lui. Les deux autres hommes, surpris, n'eurent pas eu le temps de réagir. Ils dégainèrent leurs épées mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'homme s'était déplacé derrière eux, il brisa le coup de celui de gauche. Un grand bruit sec se fit entendre. Le membre de l'anbu s'effondra sur le sol, sans bruit. Le dernier homme de l'anbu se tenait devant l'ennemi et il bondit sur lui, prêt à se battre pour sa vie. Mais en plein élan, il s'arrêta. Il avait vu un des yeux de l'homme encapuchonné. Cela l'avait paralysé. Une vague de terreur s'abattit sur lui. Une vision de mort l'avait submergé. Il transpirait, son souffle était court. L'homme encapuchonné s'approcha doucement de lui, en marchant. Il allait lui ôter la vie et pourtant il marchait calmement, confiant. Il était maintenant devant lui. Il posa sa main sous son menton et lui releva la tête. Il retira le masque de l'homme de l'anbu. C'était un beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années environ. Les yeux bleus et les cheveux bruns.

« **Quel gâchis... Un si beau visage.** » dit le mystérieux homme.

Il lui prit son propre sabre et lui trancha délicatement la gorge. Il tomba sur le sol, il étouffait dans son propre sang. Il mourut quelques minutes plus tard sous les yeux de cet homme qui lui avait ôté la vie. L'homme mystérieux franchit le mur et sauta dans la forêt laissant derrière lui, ce massacre d'innocent.

Naruto avançait dans un long couloir sombre et humide. Quelques lumières suspendu au plafond offraient une faible luminosité. Des rats couraient le long des murs, des insectes couraient sur les murs.

« **Il faudrait que je pense à rénover cet endroit... **» dit-il avec un frisson d'horreur et voyant toutes ces bêtes.

C'est là qu'il les entendit. Des voix d'enfants. Au loin. Tout au bout du couloir. Il accéléra. De plus en plus. Il entendait également des voix d'adultes, des entrechoquements de lames. Les bruits d'un combat. Il aperçu le bout du couloir. Une épaisse lumière l'enveloppa, l'éblouissant au passage. Il arriva dans une grande pièce ronde très lumineuse possédant un plafond très haut. Il vit les enfants, entassés dans un coin. Les plus jeunes étaient terrifiés. Les enfants de l'âge de Bolt étaient debout devant eux, _kunaï_ à la main, prêt au combat.

« **Maître Hokage ! Aidez-nous s'il vous plaît! **»

C'était Konohamaru. Il combattait. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et de nombreuses entailles étaient présentes sur tout son corps. A ses côtés, il y avait Kiba et Shino, eux aussi dans un état critique. Ils étaient épuisés, preuve qu'un long combat venait d'avoir lieu. Ils étaient tous les trois dos à dos. Une dizaine de ninjas ennemis les entouraient. Ils étaient tous habillés d'un uniforme noir sur lequel était marqué _Jashin _en lettres rouges vif. Tous les ennemis se retournèrent vers Naruto. Ils le reconnurent immédiatement et savaient aussi à quel point il était puissant. Mais ils connaissaient également un de ses points faibles. Un des ennemis se lança sur les enfants et attrapa Bolt et Himawari par le bras. Konohamaru, Kiba et Shino n'avaient rien pu faire. Ils n'avaient plus assez de force pour anticiper la moindre chose. Les ennemis croyaient avoir gagné puisqu'ils tenaient un des points faibles du Hokage : ses enfants. Mais contrairement à Konohamaru, Naruto était en pleine forme. Il se déplaça derrière l'homme qui tenait ses enfants et lui asséna un petit coup dans la nuque. Il tomba à terre. Les autres hommes étaient décontenancés. Les rumeurs étaient donc vrai : le Nanadaime Hokage est l'homme le plus rapide sur Terre. Ils dégainèrent tous leurs armes. Épées, kunaï, katana,... Tous se mirent en garde. Ils attendaient un mouvement de Naruto. Mais celui-ci ne leur laissa pas cette joie. Il leurs ôta vite l'espoir de gagner. En quelques minutes, tous furent mis hors combat. Un seul coup pour chacun. Naruto les avait battu un par un.

« **Que s'est-t-il passé ?** » s'inquiéta Naruto en s'adressant à Konohamaru.

« **Nous évacuions les enfants lorsque ces ninjas se sont rués sur nous. Nous n'avons pas pu vérifier qui était leur cible.** » répondit-il en reprenant son souffle.

« **Nous allons pouvoir leur soutirer des informations. Je les ai laissé en vie exprès pour ça.** »

Un des ennemis reprit connaissance. Il se tourna sur le dos mais était incapable de se relever.

« **Mécréant... Ceci n'est que le début. Le jugement divin de **_**Jashin**_** s'abattra sur vous. Les esprits corrompus plongeront dans l'estomac de notre dieu du chaos.** »


	5. Chapter 5

**15 ans après**

_Chapitre 5_

Kiba, Shino et Konohamaru terminaient de ligoter les ennemis. Les enfants attendaient patiemment les consignes de leurs professeurs sans bouger. Konohamaru s'avança vers Naruto, le visage grave.

«** Les habitants te jugeront sûrement coupable de tout ça. **»

Naruto tourna se tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« **Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Guide ces enfants en lieu sûr. **»

Surpris de la réponse froide et sèche de son maître, Konohamaru se retourna sans rien dire et se dirigea vers le couloir de sortie. Les enfants étaient silencieux. Naruto les regarda s'éloigner. Quand il furent loin, il se retourna et s'éloigna en courant.

« **Ça y est, c'est terminé... **»

Shikamaru s'assit sur le palier d'une maison. Chôji et Ino l'imitèrent, épuisés. Le calme était revenu sur le village. Tous les habitants étaient retournés chez eux. Seul les ninjas restaient à l'extérieur pour évaluer les dégâts ou pour aider les blessés. Tout les trois profitaient de ce moment pour se reposer.

« **Bon... il faut y retourner.** » déclara Shikamaru en soufflant.

Il acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et se levèrent. Ils allaient de ruelles en ruelles, vérifiant au passage si tout allait bien, si personne n'avait besoin d'aider. Ils longèrent le mur de protection du village. Pendant deux ou trois minutes ils marchèrent calmement. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent net, les yeux grands ouverts. Les trois corps gisaient devant eux. Ils baignaient dans une marre de sang. Shikamaru courut vers les corps, accompagné de Ino et de Chôji. Ils firent attention de ne brouiller aucune piste. De ne marcher sur aucun indice. Shikamaru s'agenouilla devant le corps qui ne possédait plus de masque et posa sa main sur son bras.

« **Il est froid. **» constata-t-il. « **Cela doit faire deux ou trois heures qu'il est mort. **»

Ino et Chôji firent de même avec les deux autres corps.

« **Ils sont froids également. Ils ont été tués quasiment en même temps. **» dit Ino.

Shikamaru scruta tous les corps. Il regardaient la scène dans son esprit.

« **Je n'arrive pas à savoir l'ordre des meurtres.** » pensa-t-il.

Il se mordit les lèvres de frustration.

« **C'est du travail de pro.** » dit Chôji en se relevant. « **Tout est net et les coups ont été exécutés avec une précision chirurgicale.** »

« **Ino ?** » demanda Shikamaru.

Elle se releva et s'approcha de lui.

« **Va prévenir Saï. Va à son quartier général. Dit lui que trois de ces hommes ont été assassinés.** »

Il avait dit ces mots sans émotions. Son regard était vide. Ino s'éloigna en courant vers le centre du village. Chôji attendit qu' Ino soit assez loin pour ne plus les entendre. Il s'approcha de Shikamaru.

« **Toujours fidèle à elle-même... Elle ne montre pas ces sentiments tu le sais...** »

« **Oui... mais c'est son cousin quand même. Il était comme son frère pour elle. Elle n'aurait pas du se retenir de pleurer.** » répondit Shikamaru en se redressant.

« **Attendons l'arrivée des membres de l'anbu. Dès qu'ils seront là, va rejoindre Ino.** »

« **Et toi ? Où vas-tu ?** » demanda Chôji.

« I**l faut que j'aille discuter avec Naruto. Je suis son conseiller après tout.** » répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« **Tu es enfin de retour...** »

« **Oui. Cela a pris plus de temps que prévu. J'ai du tuer des hommes, ils m'avaient vu.** »

«** Comment ?! Tu as brûler les cadavres au moins ?!** »

« **Non, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je me suis assuré de n'avoir laissé aucun indices.** »

« **Hakaï ? Peut-tu retirer cette capuche s'il te plaît ?** »

Hakaï, d'abord surpris, s'exécuta sans broncher. Il enleva la capuche qui lui cachait le haut du visage.

« **Voilà Jiyû. C'est fait.** »

Jiyû le regardait avec un regard méprisant. Il était las de lui. Il désespérait de voir, qu'après toutes ces années, il était toujours incapable de lui obéir entièrement. Jiyû était assis sur un trône fait de pierre et de bois. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux gris lui tombaient sur la nuque. Il ressemblait à un vieillard tout à fait banal. Le seul détail qui clochait était le fait qu'il gardait toujours son œil droit fermé. Il dégageait une certaine aura qui imposait le respect, qui rendait ces ordres indiscutables. Ce vieillard se leva, il marchait en direction de Hakaï. Ce dernier regardait cet homme, si important pour lui. Il était comme son père. Il le regardait avancer vers lui. Jiyû n'était pas très imposant : il était assez petit et maigre. Mais on sentait une si grande force émaner de lui, une si grande force de caractère, que ce détail passait inaperçu. Jiyû leva la main. Il frappa Hakaï en pleine face. Il vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser contre le mur. Hakaï ne pouvait plus bouger. Ou plutôt, il n'osait pas. Il avait peur de ce qu'il lui ferait si il osait commettre un tel affront. Alors il attendit que l'orage passe. Il entendait les bruits de pas se rapprocher de plus en plus. Tout d'un coup, ces bruits s'arrêtèrent. Plus aucun bruit. Le cœur de Hakaï battait de plus en plus. Il avait peur. Il ne sentait plus la présence de Jiyû mais il savait qu'il était là, quelque part. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hakaï, qui était encore allongé sur le sol, osa ouvrir les yeux. Il sursauta. Jiyû était là, debout devant lui.

« **Je t'avais dis de ne laisser aucune trace. » **dit-il d'une voix calme et douce.** « Et tu laisses des cadavres derrière toi... Incapable.** »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Hakaï. Il détestait quand il le traitais de la sorte. Il le tuerait s' il le pouvait.

« **Relèves toi.** » ajouta Jiyû.

Hakaï s'exécuta. Il s'essuya le sang qui coulait le long de sa bouche. Il se faisait face à face mais Hakaï ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Il était largement plus grand que Jiyû et pourtant, il était incapable, ne serais-ce que de simplement, le regarder dans les yeux. Jiyû sortit une lame de la manche de son kimono traditionnel gris et le tendit à Hakaï. Il paniqua. Il avait compris ce qu'il lui demandait.

« **Non... pas ça. Je ne mérite pas ça.** »

Le visage de Jiyû devint alors grave. Il dit d'une voix forte et transcendante :

« **Enfonce toi ce sabre dans le cœur. Tu m'as désobéi.** »

Un rictus d'horreur tordit le visage d'Hakaï mais il ne pouvait défier son autorité. Il saisit alors la lame à deux mains. Jiyû recula. Il regardait calmement la scène. Aucune larmes. Aucun remords. Aucune hésitations. Il se contentait juste de regarder. Hakaï n'était pas aussi serein. Il tremblait. Des grosses gouttes de sueur tombaient de son front.

« **Je déteste faire ça !** » Son hurlement résonna dans tout la pièce.

Jiyû hocha la tête, satisfait.

« **Tu es pardonné. Maintenant nettoie tout ce sang. **»

Hakaï s'était enfoncé la lame en plein dans la cœur. Il était toujours vivant. Il se tenait debout, le visage défiguré par la douleur. Il retira l'épée de son corps.

« **Par Jashin... Ça fait un mal de chien !** »


End file.
